Sans contact
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Malicia ne s'est jamais montrée jalouse envers Kitty. Elle a toujours laissé Bobby prendre l'espace qu'il désirait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être *tout* pour lui.


_**Cet OS a été écrit pour la quatorzième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'tactile' à écrire en une heure. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits ou le FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hum… Je pense que j'ai perdu la main à écrire ce genre d'histoire… Désolée du désastre!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : JohnMalicia**_

_**Rating : M, rien d'explicite**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Malicia ne s'est jamais montrée jalouse envers Kitty. Elle a toujours laissé Bobby prendre l'espace qu'il désirait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être *tout* pour lui. Mais peut-être que si elle ne peut pas l'être pour lui, elle peut l'être pour quelqu'un d'autre…

* * *

><p><strong>Sans contacte<strong>

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Mais elle avait tout de même accepté. Ce n'était pas comme si l'alcool avait parlé pour elle, elle n'avait bu qu'un demi-verre, refilant le reste à Bobby, prétextant que c'était trop amer à son goût. Elle avait passé la soirée à danser seule, assurant à son copain qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'il danse les slows avec Kitty. Lorsque John l'avait approché, lui signalant que c'était idiot de sa part de l'abandonner ainsi et que le taux d'alcool dans les veines de Bobby n'était pas une excuse, elle n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. Il lui avait alors fait une proposition. Un seul regard vers son copain et Kitty, flirtant encore sur une douce musique, l'avait fait accepter sans réfléchir davantage.

Elle se retrouvait assise sur un lit alors que la fête battait encore son plein à l'étage dans dessous. John caressait ses cheveux, la rassurant et l'encourageant. Elle, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Elle n'avait jamais fait une telle chose; elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose.

-Allez, Malicia, je croyais que tu étais d'accord…

Le ton de John se voulait charmeur, quoi que rendu un peu pâteux par l'alcool, mais il ne fit qu'accroître sa nervosité. Quelques secondes, elle tritura le bord de son gant avant de reculer sa main. Les choses ne seraient que plus embarrassantes si elle l'enlevait. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer sa main, enroulé de la plus intime des façons autour du garçon alors que doucement, elle le vidait de son énergie. Elle l'imaginait déjà, en train de se dessécher voyait chaque veine saillir à travers sa peau de plus en plus blanche. Horrifiée, elle secoua sa tête, chassant les images.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, je suis d'accord.

Il lui sourit, ravie, elle posa un baiser sur son front. Elle s'éloigna subtilement de ses lèvres, inconfortable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Le geste lui semblait moins horrible s'il n'était fait que d'un seul côté.

Une inspiration et un battement de paupières plus tard, elle tendit son bras devant elle, touchant doucement_ cet endroit. _Elle le frôla, écoutant le doux gémissement de l'adolescent. Il se laissa aller vers l'arrière, dos et tête appuyés durement contre le mur, s'abandonnant entièrement dans la sensation qui n'allait pas tarder à l'envahir. Elle avait déjà défait sa ceinture et s'attaquait désormais au bouton de son pantalon. Inconsciemment, la paume de la jeune femme appuyait contre son sexe, le faisant bouger ses hanches d'en avant en arrière.

-Pourquoi tu es sa copine, Malicia? Demanda-t-il soudainement alors qu'elle descendait sa fermeture éclair. Il ne fait même pas attention à toi, il ne regarde que Kitty.

-Tu sais ce que je suis, John…

-Une mutante, comme nous tous.

Elle soupira et tira son pantalon vers le bas. Il souleva ses hanches un peu plus pour l'y aider, attendant toujours une réponse à sa question. Il dardait son regard sur elle, perçant et insistant. Elle gardait le sien rivé sur ses sous-vêtements, mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, John. Tu sais pourquoi je porte ces gants. Tu sais ce qui arrive lorsque je touche quelqu'un. Je ne peux même pas l'embrasser, je n'ai aucun droit de lui demander de rester auprès de moi. Il est ce que je peux espérer de mieux.

-Tu peux avoir mieux, souffla-t-il.

Ses mots se transformèrent en un gémissement. Elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa longueur, testant sa sensibilité. Incertaine, elle se laissait porter par le mouvement de ses hanches, palpa doucement. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir sentir le contact avec sa peau. Elle se demandait quelle sensation il en résulterait. Un peu de chaleur? Elle espérait autre chose que le froid cassant que dégageait le cuir de ses gants. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui et, expérimentalement, elle crispa et décrispa sa poigne. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'observant de nouveau interrogateur. Elle capta son regard et rougit, commençant à bouger lentement.

-Si tu peux faire ça, murmura-t-il sans détacher ses yeux des siens, alors il n'a aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs. Il croit en l'amour, cet idiot, mais il n'y est pas du tout. Tu es douée, Malicia.

Le rougissement sur les joues de Malicia s'accentua. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de John. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier et la lueur dans ses yeux ne faisaient que la conforter dans l'idée qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, elle accéléra le rythme, pressée de quitter la chambre. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait; elle avait l'impression d'emplir la pièce et qu'il n'était là que pour la regarder. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait à travers son âme et qu'il pouvait la brûler sans la toucher, sans même allumer le feu. C'était devenu trop intime. Alors elle l'amena à l'orgasme, du mieux qu'elle put et dès qu'il en fut redescendu, elle s'excusa et quitta la chambre.

Il la suivit du regard, mordant ses lèvres. Il était peut-être aussi imbécile que John, tout compte fait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne approche. Sans même prendre la peine de replacer ses vêtements, il bascula la tête vers l'arrière, fermant les yeux. L'alcool et les effets de l'après orgasme commençaient à avoir raison de lui…


End file.
